Une Rose a toujours des Epines
by Chrystal78
Summary: Aprés un long coma, Lana se reveille à l'hopital avec Draco à ses cotés.Hélàs le temps passe la vie change mais les souvenirs restent intactes.Lana arrivera t elle à retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, redevenu rivales ?


**Titre :** Une rose à toujours des épines

**Auteur: **Chrystal

**Pairing: **Mystère pour le moment ...

**Disclaimer:** Certains personnages ainsi que certains lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de JKR. Seule la fiction est de moi.

**Avertissement:** A l'avenir certaines scènes pourraient choquer les plus sensibles !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : dur retour à la réalité**

_Les ténèbres m'entourent … je suis plongée dans l'obscurité … seule la nuit s'étend à perte de vu devant moi…et j'ai froid …si froid …des frissons arrivant par vagues m'envahissent, parcourant chaque centimètre carré de ma peau…mon dos, ma nuque, mes épaules… et pourtant dans mon cœur résonne l'appel de la vie. Je serre le poing pour reprendre possession de ce qui m'a été arraché … je sens mon sang circuler dans mes veines…. mon corps revit enfin …_

_Au bout du tunnel empli de noirceur dans lequel j'étais plongée, une étincelle de clarté me guida au travers d'un couloir. Plus j'avançais plus l'ombre laissait place au jour. Arrivée à l'extrémité, je sentis un tourbillon m'emporter dans son sillage. Ce fut comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une plume…_

J'ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt, aveuglée par une puissante lumière blanche située juste au dessus de moi.

« …Où suis-je ? ... Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? … »

J'entrouvre mes paupières, m'habituant peu à peu à l'éclairage de la pièce. Une fois mes yeux accoutumés à la forte luminosité ambiante, je tourne avec difficulté ma tête sur le côté pour savoir où est ce que je me trouve actuellement. Elle me fait mal, j'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton et de ne plus bien contrôler mon corps. Mes muscles ont du mal à m'obéir. Il leur faut du temps pour répondre correctement à mes ordres et pouvoir bouger ne serai-ce que de quelques centimètres.

Néanmoins, je parviens difficilement à me redresser sur mon séant ; auparavant j'étais allongée dans un lit de métal. Les murs de la pièce étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Quelques cadres étaient accrochés ici et là, égayant la chambre d'hôpital. Il me semblait que je reposais ici depuis un bon bout de temps. Des photos personnelles étaient posées sur la petite table de chevet juste à côté de mon lit. J'en pris une entre les mains, elle représentait une jeune fille encadrée de deux jeunes hommes. L'un des deux garçons était un brun assez maigre. Il avait de splendides yeux vert émeraudes qui mettaient en valeur le teint hâlé de sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et donnaient l'impression que le jeune homme venait juste d'affronter une tornade. L'autre avait de long cheveux lisses, d'un blond presque blanc. Il avait un visage très fin, orné de magnifiques yeux bleu orage et la peau d'une blancheur presque translucide. Il arborait un air arrogant qui faisait tout le charme du personnage. Tous souriaient et semblaient heureux d'être ensemble. La jeune fille avait un joli regard vert d'eau, les yeux rieurs et sa bouche s'élargissait en un beau sourire. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur de l'ébène et lui arrivaient en bas du dos. En voyant la photo, un spectateur extérieur aurait tout de suite deviné qu'une grande complicité unissait les trois jeunes gens.

Je remis le cadre photo à sa place et observa depuis mon lit, les alentours de ma chambre d'hôpital. Juste derrière la table de chevet, s'étendait une large bai vitré qui laissait transparaître un ciel gris et brumeux . A ma droite je m'aperçu que quelqu'un se tenait assis à l'envers sur une chaise. Cette personne portait une longue tunique de médecin, et semblait s'être endormie durant sa garde. Il avait les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc que l'un des deux hommes de la photo. Ceux-ci cachaient son visage, profondément enfouie dans ses deux long bras. Je me levai lentement du lit où j'étais si bien allongée, afin de me diriger vers la grande fenêtre. Mais au moment où je me mis debout, je sentis l'aiguille de ma perfusion s'enfoncer encore plus dans la chair de mon bras gauche.

« - arrgh… j'ai toujours détesté les piqûres ! …»

Le médecin tressaillit dans son sommeil, mais ne s'aperçut pas que je m'étais réveillée.

« S'il ne m'entend pas rouspéter contre cette fichue aiguille c'est qu'il doit être vraiment très fatigué. » _pensais-je_

J'approchais de la grande bai vitrée, au dehors se déroulait l'habituelle tapage des grandes villes. Les piétons marchaient vite, toujours pressé par le temps ; couraient de temps à autre. Les pots d'échappement des voitures polluaient l'air et de grands immeubles surplombaient la ville. C'était le train train quotidien qui se déroulait devant mes yeux . Devant cette triste observation je me rembrunis, mes pensées faisant des allées retour entre ce que j'avais traversé et ce que je voyais.

« … Rien… Absolument rien n'a changé… C'est comme si je n'avais dormi qu'une seule nuit et que je me réveillais au petit matin … comme si rien ne s'était passé… »

Je vis mon reflet dans la vitre, des yeux bleu vert me détaillaient ; j'avais de long cheveux noirs et des joues creuses . De grosses cernes marquaient mon visage amaigri par ma longue convalescence.

« J'ai beaucoup changée… » _Pensais je_ « C'est normal après tout … Je ne serai plus jamais la même jeune fille souriante et heureuse du cadre photo … Jamais plus…»

D'elle-même, ma main vînt effleurer l'image de la jeune femme faible et perdue que j'étais devenue. Elle resta en suspend quand j'aperçu le reflet d'une autre personne postée juste derrière moi.

Le jeune médecin s'était réveillé, il posa sa main sur mon épaule. Bien que je vis son reflet dans la vitre, ce simple geste me fit faire un spectaculaire bond de surprise. Je me retournai brutalement, mes yeux rencontrèrent un brillant regard bleu acier.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune homme me serre contre lui et me susurre à l'oreille :

« - Lana tu es enfin sortie de ton coma … je n'osais plus y croire… je suis tellement heureux que tu sois de retour parmi nous… »

J'enfouie mon visage dans le cou du jeune médecin, son souvenir était resté gravé dans ma mémoire. Il fut il y a je ne sais plus combien d'années un de mes plus proches amis. Je me laissais bercer par son étreinte, respirant le doux parfum de sa peau. Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, la chaleur émanant de son être me réchauffais le corps et le cœur. Après des années plongée dans la tourmente, je me réveille entourée d'une personne qui fut un de mes deux meilleurs amis.

« - Draco … Je suis si heureuse de te revoir... Mais…. Je ne me sens pas bien… J'ai mal au cœur … » J'avais parlé très faiblement, mes mots semblèrent se noyer dans la peau veloutée de son cou.

A ces paroles, Draco desserra son étreinte et regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux. Comme elle paraissait faible à cette heure. De l'ancien Auror que fut Lana Judrose, il n'en était plus rien. Après un coma de 5 ans, la jeune fille avait terriblement maigri, ses pouvoirs s'étaient s'en aucun doute affaibli. Draco Malefoy ne sentait plus cette aura, autrefois puissante qu'émanait le corps de la jeune fille.

« Viens Lana, je vais m'occuper de toi » Draco souris à son amie et lui tendit la main.

Lana la lui pris et le suivit docilement vers la salle de bain. A ce moment, une infirmière entra dans la chambre. Voyant la jeune fille sur pied, elle se précipita à sa rencontre.

« - Oh Mlle vous êtes réveillée ! C'est un miracle !….Un miracle !... Attendez Mr Malefoy je vais me charger d'elle … »

« - C'est inutile Betty, je peux très bien le faire moi-même, je suis médicomage en chef après tout. Mais si vous pouviez ramener des vêtements se serait gentil de votre part . » _Draco avait répliqué sur un ton protecteur avec une pointe d'arrogance._

L'infirmière se renfrogna, quitta la chambre en traînant des pieds puis referma la porte derrière elle.

Draco me fit entrer dans la petite salle de bain de ma chambre. A l'intérieur reposait un lavabo, un WC, un grand miroir et une douche. Draco entreprit de faire ma toilette ; il me déshabilla et je vis dans le miroir combien j'étais blanche et maigre. Cette vision me pétrifia, ce corps…ce n'était plus le mien. Draco suivit mon regard dans le miroir ; il me regarda et me rassura que c'était parce que j'avais été plongée dans le coma, que mon corps s'était transformé ainsi.

« - Avec un peu de mise en forme et de bons repas tu seras aussi belle qu'avant. Tu verras, tout ira bien, je suis là et je ne te quitterais plus …jamais plus… »

« Jamais plus…Ce furent les deux mots que j'eus prononcé un peu plus tôt en voyant mon reflet dans la vitre… Est-ce que mon passé viendra reprendre le pas sur le présent ? Combien de temps pourrais je tenir sans qu'il ne vienne semer le chaos dans mon esprit ?... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'épancher plus sur ces questions, car ce fut à ce moment que Betty l'infirmière entra dans la salle de bain, avec à son bras un jeans, un pull et des sous vêtements.

« J'ai trouvé de quoi vêtir cette jeune fille, laissez moi faire maintenant Mr Malefoy ! » L'infirmière employa un ton suppliant, ce qui fit fléchir Draco.

« Ok, ok Betty. » _Répondit celui-ci en riant_ « Lana je dois t'abandonner quelques instants, je vais remplir les documents nécessaires pour ton rétablissement. »

Avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, Draco me déposa un baiser sur le front « Je reviens dans une heure tout au plus, ne t'inquiète pas, Betty prendra bien soin de toi. » _Me dit il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil complice._

Sur ceux il quitta la pièce me laissant seule avec l'infirmière. Betty m'habilla tout en douceur, car mes muscles avaient perdus l'habitude de bouger. Le jeans était horriblement taille basse et le petit pull noir en col en V était très près du corps. Betty ne semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que je ne me sentais pas à mon aise dans ces vêtements et se mit à me coiffer les cheveux. Ils étaient tout emmêlés, mais en quelques coups de brosses et de démêlant , ils devirent doux et lisses.

« Vous voilà toute belle jeune fille » _Me dit Betty avec un grand sourire._

Je détachais mon regard de l'infirmière pour admirer mon reflet dans le miroir …C'est vrai que j'avais meilleur mine.

**A suivre ...**

**Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction, dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review ! Gros BizOoxXx a vous )**


End file.
